The first day
by triscythe59
Summary: This story tells of how Maka and soul Met and did when they entered Shibusen


"**The first day"**

"Maka are you ready for school?" a red haired man shouted as he stands outside of an apartment.

"I'm ready Papa!" Announced a girl wearing a black coat.

"Okay I'll give you ride to Shibusen." her father said as he entered his car.

"Thank you Spirit." Maka said happily as she entered the car with him.

"Maka! Can you just at least call me your father all the time" her father said tearfully.

"Hmph! I can call you father, dad, or papa when ether I feel like it." she said to him with an annoying look. His father cried with shame as he drove her to Shibusen.

Meanwhile on a mansion far away from Maka and Spirit are. "Hey Wes are you sure that I should wear this suit?" a silver haired boy asked a taller man that seems to look like him.

"I'm sorry Soul but it's our family tradition." Wes answered.

"Whatever it has been a long while since I wore this suit." Soul said as he was about to leave the mansion.

"Wait Soul!" Soul stopped for the moment "What!" he asked with an annoying look.

"You're the first family member to have a weapon gene." He said to him smiling.

"Yeah I guess I am." Soul said as he stared at his hand. "Well I better go now." he answerd.

"Hang on did you forget your weapon name tag?" Wes asked as he smiled.

"No didn't!" Soul shouted as left with his motorcycle.

Few second later. "Alright where here." Spirit said happily as he parked the car.

"Okay I better find my weapon partner as soon as I enter". Maka said cheerfully.

"When you enter the school there will be to doors, the room on the left is a hall that holds the newcomers." her father stated.

"Okay I'll be their." she said as she walked stairs to school.

"Do you have your Meister name tag?" Spirit asked before he left.

"Yes I do." Maka replied as she reached the top.

"Alright Maka this is your first day so don't go all nervous." She thought as she opened the door. Inside was a large hall contained hundreds of young Weapon and Meister searching for partners and few synchronizing their soul if they are perfect match. "Wow there so many but there's no way that can stop me from fallowing my mother's footstep!" she said to her self with a determined look.

A few minutes later Soul parked his motorcycle in parking lane. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he stared at the building "so this is Shibusen strange but I like it." Soul smirked as he stared at the building. "Now where should I go?" he asked himself.

"If you enter the school you will notice two doors the one the left is a hall holding a room full of newcomers." announced a voice that came from behind.

"Who are you?" Soul asked as he turned around.

"Me I'm a teacher of this school." introduced a red haired man.

"Oh thanks anyway mister…"

"Death Scythe they call me Death Scythe." Spirit answered.

"Death Scythe nice name." Soul replied to him.

"Thanks nice suit." Death Scythe answered back.

"I like to sit her and chat but I got a Meister to look for." Soul said as he walked away.

"Okay I'm looking forward to see you again in my class." Death Scythe said as he rose is hand.

"Oh by the way what's the room on the right?" Soul asked before he entered.

"The room on the left is where we keep the piano." Death Scythed answered.

"Oh okay." Soul smirked as entered the school.

As soon as he entered the school he stared at the door at the right. "Maybe just one song After all I haven't touched a piano in while." Soul thought as he entered the door on the right.

A few seconds later the door on the left suddenly burst open. "DARN IT! Why won't anyone accept me to be their Meister?" she shouted as she slammed the door behind her. "I better go back inside and keep looking." she sighed as she turned around to the door. But as soon as she was about to open the door she heard a piano playing. "Where's that song coming from?" she asked her self when she heard the tone from a piano. She carefully listens to where the source of the music came from and finally found source of the music. "That door other there looks like the source." she thought to her self as she walked right towards it. She slowly opened the door and noticed a room filled picture frames on the wall and boy in suit playing the piano. "So that's where the music is coming from." she whispered to her self quietly as she slowly walked to him. As he played the piano Maka noticed how dark and strange song but she somehow liked it.

"So how long have you been standing there?" Soul asked as he finished playing the piano.

"Oh I'm sorry was I disturbing you?" Maka replied as she stood near him.

"No its fine with me when theirs an audience." He answered as he stood up. "So how did you like my music?" He asked as she stared at her.

"It was dark and strange song but somehow I liked it." she answered with a smile. "What's it called?"

"The kind of person I am." Soul answered.

Maka gave out a confused look after she heard the title of his song. But that confused look from her face quickly wiped away as soon that she realized that he had a Weapon name tag on his chest. "Hey you're a Weapon!" she quickly replied with a happy look.

"By that look I guest that you're a Meister." he answered.

"Hey want to be my partner together I can turn you to the greatest Death Scythe." she offered with desperate look.

"Sure sounds cool." Soul replied as he accepted her offer.

"Yes! You're the first person to say that." she cheered.

"Glad to hear that." he replied with a smile.

"Okay let's hold hands to see if our souls can synchronize." Maka said as she raised her hand.

"Alright let's do this." Soul replied as he held her hand.

As they both focus their souls wind started blow around them and quickly stopped. That was proof that their souls are a perfect match.

"Do you feel that?" Maka asked as they both let go of their hands.

"It feels kind of cool." Soul replied as smiled.

"Glad to hear that." She smiled as he heard his answer. "C'mon lets go back to the hall."

"Hang on can I know your name?" Soul asked before they left the room.

"My name is Maka Albarn." She answered. "What's yours"

"I'm Soul Eater." He replied.

"You know Soul this could be a good friendship." Maka said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Yeah I think it will be." He smiled as she followed her.

**The End**


End file.
